


You said you’d stay

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alone, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, why do I always write at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i’m bored so here lol
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	You said you’d stay

“You’re hurting me,” George admitted as tears rushed down his face, his hair flew close to his eyes in the cold breeze, his glare still directly at Dream.

A long pause stood between them, full of disappointment and guilt, the heavy wind interrupting often.

Dream reached out his hand, attempting to calm and comfort his boyfriend, but his reaction only broke Dream more.

“Don’t touch me.”

“George, I’m sorry,” Dream finally broke out, rambling and stuttering over his words, “I’m really sorry, George.”

“You’re messed up.” George spoke with a monotone tone and a dull look on his face.

“I know.”


End file.
